


Slow Down

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Smut, alpha!jongho, omega!wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Sometimes things can get a bit awkward but everything can be solved with trust and love.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pump it up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163007) by [minhoeshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoeshoe/pseuds/minhoeshoe). 

> Inspired by the amazing a/b/o JungWoo fic "Pump it Up" by minhoeshoe ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163007 )  
Do read it! Only then will this make any sense!  
I just had this in my head after reading the original and I HAD TO!

This is probably the most awkward situation Wooyoung has ever been in but here he is - sitting naked on their bed, unnecessarily covering himself with a blanket. Jongho is sitting in front of him in as naked of a state and once more Wooyung has to mentally remind himself he is actually quite lucky. The young man before him is probably the best he could wish for physically and undeniably in other ways too. Build like a sturdy tree, skin in the color of caramel and radiating so much inviting warmth. His scent is overwhelming for Wooyung’s senses and it is hard to sit still, not just because of his instincts. However, this is their collective idea of both getting their feelings and the constantly bubbling physical attraction in check.

“So… what now?” Jongho asks, his deep brown eyes looking at Wooyoung from the edge of his black bangs and the look is one of a confused puppy not of a strong alpha wolf and that alone makes Wooyoung’s heart race. Yes, he is a strong, naturally set leader but at the same time, he is still 2 whole years younger than Wooyoung and constantly pushed to actions by his family. Though in his twenties Jongho is still somehow a teenager in his heart and maybe it is a bit of 'motherly instinct', maybe it is a bit of possessiveness already kicking in but Wooyoung wants to protect him. Protect him from his pushy family, from the society under whose microscope he has been his entire life and maybe protect him from Wooyung himself too.

“Let’s just take it slow, ok? Like a bonding experience rather than… getting a baby,” he tries to smile but his lips twitch with uncertainty as the last part makes his stomach twitch and for now not in anticipation but dread. But as Jongho still peers at him with those warm, endless eyes he has a feeling he could change his mind. Eventually.

Wooyung moves away the blanket he has had over his lap the entire time and he can see and hear Jongho taking a deep breath, his scent now fully swirling in the air. It makes him a bit shy, he has to admit, as till now, he had his doubts whether Jongho had ever fully taken iin his scent. He spreads his legs just enough, heels resting on the mattress, for the alpha to settle between them and Jongho’s eyes follow his every movement. His strong chest is rising and falling in deep, heavy breathes, muscles tensing as he is holding back from pouncing forward and something in Wooyung shivers from the intense concentration and self-control Jongho is displaying. 

“Come here,” he says with the hope his voice won’t tremble and outstretches his arms welcoming Jongho in. The latter takes another deep breath before he indeed crawls over. He fits like a puzzle piece in the space Wooyoung has made for him between his legs, his head resting in Wooyoung’s hands, letting the blond to hold it gently. His cheeks are soft and warm, eyes sparkling in the only light coming from the night lamp, yet they look at Wooyoung with ridiculously loyal affection which stabs the omega’s heart even more. He has done nothing to deserve this look but he can’t deny how worthy and proud he feels having it directed at him.

There is just a bit of hesitation between each of their movements but they have promised to take it slow and that’s probably for the best. The same kind of hesitation is present when Wooyoung dares to move forward and press his lips against Jongho’s. As expected the plump, pouty lips are soft and a bit timid, even though they have kissed before. It just sends a pleasant shiver over Wooyoung’s body and he can swear he feels it running through Jongho too. 

The kiss is like a signal and Jongho moves forward just a bit daringly, pushing Wooyoung back until his back is resting against the pillows. His hands - large, rough and scalding hot - run up Wooyoung’s sides as Jongho hovers above him, their lips locked in the shyest and gentlest kiss from which Jongho suddenly pulls back.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs, probably referring to his hands, but Wooyoung just shakes his head. He runs his thumbs over the rounded cheeks, as Jongho’s face still rests in his hands, and quickly kisses the forming pout away.

“It’s alright. As we agreed - we stop each other when something is too much. I promise I will do that,” he reassures the worried man above him. His heart had sunk to the bottom of his stomach when Jongho admitted he was afraid to hurt Wooyoung. It was meant to be a confrontation about their dry, one-goal-oriented sex life and marriage in general, but the confession from the younger alpha had shattered whatever resentment or displeasement Wooyoung had. Jongho was and is as afraid of all of this as much as Wooyoung, maybe even more, and at this point, they have no one else but each other to depend on.

The kiss becomes a bit more daring, Jongho taking the initiative to restart it and him taking control sends tingles all over Wooyoung’s body. He wraps his arms around Jongho’s broad shoulders letting one of his hands settle on the back of the black mane. It is impossible not to hum in satisfaction as Jongho moves his body even closer - his heat, his scent wrapping completely around Wooyoung. It both heightens and lowers his senses at the same time in the oddest way but it is exactly the feeling he missed so far - the euphoria one could feel when completely taken over by his alpha.

Jongho’s hands have explored every centimeter of Wooyoung’s torso - each crevice, each bend, and bump - in the most gentle way and now settles on his hips. How overly politely he has stopped before the omega's private parts makes Wooyoung smile into the seemingly endless yet heavenly kiss. “It’s okay. Take what’s yours,” he whispers against Jongho’s lips and it is all that the man above him needs to hear. 

His hands as meticulously explore Wooyung’s thighs until they dare to slide under him, getting a firm and sudden hold on his ass. He yelps a little but before he freaks Jongho out he pushes his butt back into Jongho’s hands signaling it’s okay. It does become just more than okay when the fingers that were just feather lightly going over his skin slide between his cheeks and over his crack. It’s enough to make Wooyoung moan softly into the kiss and reassure Jongho once more.

As their bodies move closer, Wooyoung’s hips just lightly lifting from the bed to give Jongho better access, he can fully feel the tension in Jongho’s body. Not only is his dick fully hard but every muscle is on the very edge as he is holding back. “Are you worried?” Wooyoung asks, resting his forehead against Jongho’s. He knows his question is lost in his moans as he grinds against Jongho’s fingers teasing his slowly lubing up hole. 

“A bit,” Jongho admits and his teasing touch is pulled away. “Because I am conflicted between just wanting to hold you close like this and the need to claim you as mine,” he continues and Wooyoung feels another pull on his heart. And he dared to be angry at this man?

“You can do both but the order matters,” the blond smiles and gently makes Jongho move back by placing his hands on his chest. There is a confused look on Jongho’s face but he allows Wooyung to move as he wishes. It takes just a moment for Wooyung to settle on his knees and elbows on the mattress - his ass shamelessly in the air and he even dares to wiggle it as Jongho looks at him. “This is more common for us. For now,” he smirks as he lays his head on the pillows and looks at Jongho who in return can’t look away from Wooyung’s ass, the latter still slowly swaying his hips.

It takes less than a second for Jongho to be behind Wooyung and for a minute they both freeze as this is the position they tried to get out of but Jongho moves first. His rough hands land on the round globes presented to him and his hold is both gentle and firm as he kneads on the flesh. To that Wooyoung can only reply with a satisfied hum. He hums more, borderlining small moans when Jongho begins to lay kisses all over his back mixed with the smallest bites. Taking it slow is remarkable but also a bit frustrating. Thankfully they both seem to be on the same page.

After the long wait, Jongho finally dares to slide a finger into Wooyoung’s already quite slick and welcoming hole. The blond exhales slowly and pushes his hips back a bit once more encouraging his alpha. That results in another finger added soon after and Wooyoung pushing back on them with small, soft moans spilling from his lips. At the back of his head, he thinks of how this shows both of them what they have been missing out on so far but the overpowering aura of Jongho empties his head from all other thoughts but the alpha soon enough.

It is almost shameful how loud Wooyung whimpers when he feels Jongho’s fingers moving way and something larger, heavier, hotter resting against his entrance. Jongho’s hands go to blond’s hips, spreading his legs a bit more and Wooyung just obliges with no objections. He knows and feels how his submissive side has taken over now and how Jongho’s dominant one is on the rise but it is how it should be after all, yet it is strangely unique just to them.

Most undignified moan falls from Wooyung’s mouth as Jongho pushes in. His thighs immediately begin to shake and he grips onto the sheets, his grip only getting stronger as the alpha starts moving. His pace gradually increases as does the strength of his thrusts and for Woooyung’s pleasure or slow demise, each thrust hits his prostate straight on as if they are truly two puzzle pieces meant for each other - even like this.

It is so oddly like how it was before the talk a few days ago and at the same time, it is completely different. This is not a meaningless fulfillment of a task to reach a goal someone else has set for them - this is them finally being as close as they can be on their own terms and choices. Jongho’s hands feel different on Wooyoung’s sides - tighter to the point of probably leaving marks, more possessive and in control but at the same time secure and safe. His voice breaks as much as Wooyoung’s and he doesn’t stay quiet - his breathing heavy and an odd curse falling from the full lips once in a while. Wooyoung knows he is behaving differently too - pushing back, talking gibberish on how good it feels, fisting the sheets in his hands and trying to catch his breath with no success. It is nothing like before.

“Fuck… Woo…” Jongho breathes out and Wooyoung can feel how he is holding back from fully pushing in, how he keeps himself back more. There is suddenly a bubbling fear in Wooyoung’s stomach that just because of concern Jongho will withhold himself, not pushing the knot in. Which would not mean anything more but his still present fear taking over. But at the same time Wooyoung at this point needs to feel the most he can get - almost to reassure himself he is good enough. What he absolutely doesn’t expect is Jongho’s arms wrapping around his middle tightly and his body being pulled up and back.

As Wooyung’s back meets Jongo’s chest he literally sinks deeper on to the man’s cock with the loudest moan, the knot breaching in as well. It takes him a second to realize how much in control he suddenly is with Jongho pulsating inside of him. Near frantically he starts to move - rolling his hips and moving up and down just barely. Jongho’s hands have taken a hold on the underside of Wooyoung’s thighs, assisting him as much as possible, while his mouth is busy on Wooyung’s neck now fully at his disposal. Kisses, soft nibbles, and licks, an occasional low growl - all sending Wooyoung in even more of a frenzy. 

“Ready, darling?” Jongho asks in a low voice against the curve of Wooyoung’s neck, one of his hands wrapping around Wooyoung up till now neglected length. He earns a shaky moan and Wooyoung throwing his head back on Jongho’s shoulder. It’s the combination of everything that sends Wooyoung over the edge first but is literally a second later when Jongho joins him with a low growl against his shoulder. The feeling of Jongho filling him up sends Wooyoung in another euphoric experience and his body goes completely limp in Jongho’s embrace. 

There is no resistance from the blond while being on the best high of his life when Jongho’s hand gently turns his head towards him just to share the sweetest kiss. His other hand is on Wooyoung’s stomach, still as scalding hot as before and the blond is completely enveloped in Jongho’s heat inside-out. He whimpers into the kiss weakly and as they break apart and look at each other he could swear he could cry from the soft and caring gaze in Jongho’s eyes.

“I think we will be able to work this out,” Jongho says, impossibly, but pulling Wooyoung even closer. There is this soft smile on his lips Wooyoung feels his heart filling from joy from that alone. He lazily raises his hand to rest it on Jongho’s cheek and like a puppy, the latter leans into it.

“I think we will more than just work this out,” he smiles and lets himself to be carried away in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
